ROGUE TRIP!
by Cajun Charmer
Summary: The X-men go on a Road Trip, Evan and well everyone bashing, mild refferances to couples, Kurty Jott Romy, but very slight, mild, if fact don't even know why I mentioned them.


Rogue Trip!

Scott charged into the room, with a huge smile on his face.

"I have an idea, how about a ROAD TRIP!" he screamed really loud, then realised there was no one there.

He went into the kitchen; everybody was there,

"I have an idea, how about a ROAD TRIP!" Scott started to dance.

"Really man, a road trip?" Evan asked, with great enthusiasm.

"Shut up Evan, you're not coming" Scott scowled at him.

Evan hung his head then turned to leave.

"Wait Evan" Scott put his hand on Evan's shoulder, Evan smiled up at him expectantly. "Get me a coke" Evan hung his head again, got Scott his coke, then left the room.

"Ah don't know, can Remy come?" Rogue crossed her arms.

"Why not?" Scott clapped his hands together.

"Ahlraht, I'll come, as long as I get to pity mah self, I don't care" Rogue smiled then left the room.

"What's a road trip?" Jean asked.

"Jean sweetie" Scott looked at Jean's blank face "never mind" he said.

"I'll come, it sounds like fun, ja" Kurt 'bamfed' into the kitchen.

"Okay, there is only so much room in my car" Scott said.

"But so far you've only got four people, and you're car blew up yesterday, you have to take zhe van, and zhere is more voom in zhe van" Kurt explained.

"Fine, I just don't want you to come" Scott said turning his back on Kurt.

"If Kurt's not going, I'm not going" Kitty said, slamming her foot down.

"Fine by me, that means you two can stay here with Evan""Scott said, Kitty and Kurt had terror-struck faces.

"Ve have to stay here vith Evan, but he is so annoying" Kurt explained.

"Oh, go out then" Scott said.

"Fine I vill" At that Kurt 'bamfed' out of the kitchen, leaving Kitty behind.

"Hey Kurt you forgot me!" Kitty shouted.

Kurt 'bamfed' into the kitchen again.

"Kitty, no I didn't" Kurt 'bamfed' out again.

Evan came back.

"Did someone just say my name?" Evan said looking from person to person.

"Evan be a good pointless side-character and get me that umbrella" Scott put his hand on Evan's shoulder.

Evan left and came back again with holding an umbrella, he then handed it to Scott.

"Your're stupid!" Scott hit him across the head with the umbrella, he then handed it back to Evan who put it away again.

Just then the New Students came in, each one as annoying as the last.

"We heard something about a Road Trip?" Said Jubilee followed by nods from the other younger mutants.

"God, I'm, gonna need a hell of a lot of umbrellas!" Scott said slapping his forehead.

"Scott, don't be so mean they can come, just look how cute they are" Jean said Pinching Jamie's face

"Don Patronise me you red headed bimbo!" Barked Jamie slapping Jean's hand away.

"Awww, that's so sweet of you" Jean walked away.

"Fine you can all come, Rahne get the van ready" Scott ordeded.

Gambit came through the door.

"I've come to join the X-men!" He shouted.

"Great! Your're coming on a Road Trip by the way" Scott left leaving a very confused Gambit.

"Oh Remy, Ah knew you would join us sooner or later!" Rogue hugged him tightly.

"By the way, you're coming on a road trip" Rogue said letting him go.

"So Cyclops said" Remy rubbed his head. "But fine I'll come, first I've gotta get the knock-out gas into my staff"

"I've always wondered hoe you do that?" Rogue wondered.

"Dat's for me to know and you to, never know, kay?" He turned and exited.

A few hours later Westchester New York 2008

"Hey, is anyone ready yet!" Scott called up the stairs.

"I don't think so" Said Rogue who was putting all her ridiculously revealing cloths in a suitcase.

_A few more hours later Westchester New York 2008_

"Rahne get the Car ready!" Scott shouted.

"So everyones ready?" Scott asked looking round the room.

"Gambit's not here" Said Rogue gasping.

Rogue ran up stairs and opened the door to Gambit's new bedroom.

"Gambit, aren't you rea...?" Rogue stopped talking and stared at Remy who was squezing a chicken into his staff.

Remy looked up and stared at Rogue blankly. She closed the door and went back down stairs.

"So, what's up with Gambit?" Scott asked.

"He's...busy" Rogue rolled her eyes.

Gambit ran down stairs, putting his jacket on again, and tucking his staff in one of his pockets.

"All chickened up and ready to go" Gambit said tapping his pocket.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Scott."And why is there a feather in your hair?"

"Ummmm...nothing, no reason...let's go!" Gambit ran out the door.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion. Rahne walked in casually and sat down.

"I couldn't find the gear stick" Rahne said settling down and reading a magazine.

There was a long silence.

"Oh and the van exploded" She settled down again.

"Great, now what are we gonna do?" Scott said leaning on his hands.

"Hey dudes, I just bought a car, wanna see it?" Evan came in holding some car keys.

Everyone rushed outside to see it, it was a bright red car with 'X-men' written on it in large blue letters.

"Great!" Scott grabbed the car keys off Evan and then pushed him out the way.

"Hurry!" Everyone rushed into the car and it sped off leaving Evan unconscious on the ground.

_Much driving and many games of eye-spy later._

"I'm bored, where are we going?" Jamie asked.

"Shut up, Shut up!" Barked scott, a large vein on his forehead.

"Okay" Jamie settled and looked out the window.

There was an awkward silence.

"I spy with my li.."

"SHUT UP!" Shouted everyone.

There was another silence.

"Where are we going?" asked Jamie.

"It's a ROAD TRIP!" Snapped Scott "We are supposed to be shouting out windows, drinking, being irresponsable, girls taking there tops off!" He looked at Jean hopefully.

"What?" She asked.

"Never mind" he sighed then looked back at the Road.

_Meanwhile at the institute._

Evan got up and rubbed his head.

"They stole my car"

_Meanwhile in the car._

"...something beginning with C"

"Cafe?" Suggested Rogue looking out the window.

"Chicken?" Suggested Gambit concealing his staff.

"Crater?" Suggested Jubilee for no reason.

"Corpse?" Suggested Roberto looking at the Graveyard.

"Suitcase?" Suggested Jean.

"Jeanie, you asked the question" Scott said getting a bit angrier.

There was another long silence.

"Was it, car?" Asked Scott.

"That's the one, you are so smart Scottie" She hugged him.

Scott smiled smuggly.

_Meanwhile at the institute_

"Tell you vhat Kitty, zet's go to zhe park, or that new Hotel that opened" Suggested Kurt who was packing his bags.

"Sure like why like totally not?" Kitty looked at him "Why are you like totally packing your bags?"

Kurt gazed at the packed bags. "I don't know"

_A few minutes later Westchester New York 2008 _

_"So we going now?" asked Kitty_

"Vhy not? C'mon" Kurt and kitty were just about to teleport when suddenly...

"Hey Dudes"

"Oh Hell" Kurt sighed.

"Can I come?" Evan asked

"Sorry, can't hear you" 'BAMF' they were gone.

"Why do people run from me?" Evan wonderedand he pulled his pants up.

The 'New Hotel' Westchester New York 2008

"It's beautiful" Said Kurt looking up at it.

"Yeah I like totally know"

Neither of them noticed two people creeping up behind them.

"You think it's owned by a wizard?" Kitty asked.

"Maybe? But it think..."

The two mutants were grabbed from behind and knocked out with some chicken-knock-out gas.

_Meanwhile in the car._

The X-men were all sitting outside the car drinking, Scott was looking at the map closley.

"This is imposible, where are we?" Scott asked looking very worried.

"I dunno give it here Scottie" Jean took the map "Hey, we are...here" She pointed on the map.

"Jean, we are not in Croatia" Scott said patting her on the back.

"Hey do you guys see that?" Roberto pointed to a helicopter that was landing.

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"Nope, oh I mean yeah"

"Yeah"

A guy in a long white robe walked out of the machine.

"Young mutants, I have come for you" He said, he was completely bald and appeared to have a rather evil looking, curly mastache.

"He came all this way to have a shower?" Jamie whispered to Jubilee.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Scott asked being is usual leader self.

"Oh Scottie, you are so brave" Jean said.

"Come with me my childran, live a life of sorted fun and ordered laziness"He beckoned them.

"What, are some sort of cult leader?" Asked Gambit.

"Yes" He answered

"Oh, well, what is the cult, some sort of towling robe order or something?" Gambit asked?

"We are OCD patients" He put his hands together and bowed.

"OCD? As in Obsesive Compulsive Disorder?" Jean asked.

"Jeanie, how the hell did you know that?" Scott asked, quite confused.

"The red haired girl is right" He smiled evily, "We have all ready got two of your friends"

Kurt and Kitty walked out laughing and drinking coke.

"Of dear god! What have you done to them?" Scott screamed. And Jean fainted.

"Now if you please, men get them!" A bunch of white robed figures came out and captured the younger X-men.

"Why are you doing this, we would come willingly" Scott said rubbing his head.

"This is more fun!"

To Be Continued!

_Kay, there is gonna be a sequel, but I need some reveiws, so come on, please? What did you think? Also, some of th grammer went all spasy in the middle somewhere, so, sorry!_


End file.
